The New Dathomir Trials
by GreenMaureen
Summary: Dathomir has been opened up to interplanetary travel by the Sith. The onslaught of immigration, technology, and ideas has changed its culture forever. the athletic contests at Redgill Lake are continued, but they've been opened to competitors from other worlds in an Olympic-type trial. Catch up with Kaminne, Tasander, Han, Leia, Allana, Aradasa, Drola, Lando, and more!


**A/N: I just can't leave Dathomir behind. I thought it would be interesting to see how contact with the outside galaxy would affect one of the planet's oldest traditions. Also, happy Olympics, everyone!**

"Welcome to the first annual interplanetary Dathomir Trials!"announced Kaminne Sihn, co-chief of the Bright Sun Clan. She surveyed the crowd of beings seated in the freshly built waterwood stands, remembering to make eye contact with the more important guests—the newly elected Dathomiri senator was there, as well as a few of the Sith lords that had so recently dragged her beloved world out of isolation. For Kaminne, it was still a shock to see nonhuman species mixed in with such a crowd. As a leader, she always strove to keep an open mind, but until recently she had never looked upon a Wookiee or a Dug, and truth be told, the sight made her uneasy.

Still keeping a regal and welcoming expression on her face, she stepped back to allow her co-chief and husband, Tasander Dest Sihn, to address the audience. She had thought it prudent to have him give most of the opening speech, as it was important to show that Dathomir was free of anti-male prejudice. Also, he was a better speaker.

This _was_ still Dathomir, though, and the opening address was not overly lengthy. Kaminne and Tasander inclined their heads to acknowledge the applause, then sat in their ceremonial thrones to enjoy the opening ceremonies.

In the stands, Han Solo nudged his wife. "I don't like this. I still don't think Dathomir is particularly civilized, and there could be any amount of crazies in this crowd. It's too dark to see who's aroung us. We should've come in disguise. Or brought guards."

Leia smirked. "You really think I didn't? Look closely at that scissorfist vendor."

Han squinted at the humanoid figure selling crustacean delicacies. He looked familiar... Oh, it was Zekk, of course. That probably meant Taryn was there, too.

"Okay, you haven't gone completely barvy. But I still don't think we should have brought Allana."

"On the contrary, we're safer with her. With Tasander's Hapan heritage, he most likely has bodyguards of his own protecting us. And you might remember that we are in good favor with the authorities after our last visit."

"Grandma, Grandpa, could you please be quiet? I think the ceremony's starting."

Dathomiri hunting horns blared a bright, slightly out-of-tune fanfare.

"First rider, clear. Second rider, get set. Three, two, one.. go now." Firen briskly barked instructions into her new, unfamiliar comlink. It killed her to not be riding one of the rancors that were currently entertaining the audience with their tricks.

"Group, get set. Go." It wasn't safe for her to ride, though, not with the baby. She was making up for her disappointment in being unable to ride by choreographing the most impressive rancor-riding display in the galaxy.

Aradasa Vurse grinned, not caring that she was showing her missing front teeth, as she filed out into the performance area with the rest of the hastily assembled Dathomiri Children's Chorus.

As a population, the Dathomiri weren't much for music. However, some old conductor from Hapes had retired here and, out of the goodness of his heart, seen fit to teach the poor underprivileged children of Dathomir to sing. Aradasa wasn't very good at it, but she loved making friends with children from other clans that she would otherwise never meet. And she _really_ loved wearing a pretty white robe with a green ribbon in her hair, and hearing everyone clapping for her. Well, not just for _her_, but she still loved it. She felt like a princess. Even Allana Djo Solo, who was related to one of the old dead leaders of Dathomir and was a real princess, was clapping.

This was the happiest day of her life since her mommy left.

The athletes were starting to parade past the spectators. Drola Kinn was a bit anxious about his job as an announcer, but he'd volunteered, and it was too late to back out now. The strange names of planets he'd never heard of until several months ago were arranged in no particular order on his cue card, and he was determined to pronounce all of them right.

"Coruscant!" There were lots of competitors from that legendary city-planet. They all looked well-trained and hungry for competition on this backwater world.

"Malastare!" This was a small, motely crew. Most of them were participating in the newly introduced Podracing event.

"Tatooine!" Here was a ragtag but surprisingly large group of competitors. There was a mixture of humans, Dugs, Twi'leks, and species Drola couldn't name.

"Naboo!" They were mostly Gungans. Drola knew this tiny planet was expected to sweep the competition in the swimming events.

"Klatooine!" Fifteen or twenty tough-looking, canine-like Klatooinians marched by with serious expressions.

"Gala!" Seven or eight slim, moonlight-skinned humans walked proudly and waved to the crowd.

"Bothawui!" This was a large group. The Bothans looked very intimidating.

"Senali!" These reptilian-looking creatures were Naboo's only real competition in the water events.

"Rutan!" These people looked very similar to the Senalis, but appeared to have a murderous rivalry with them.

"Bespin!" Seriously? There was only one athlete here: Lando Calrissian, competing in the shooting events.

"Kashyyyk!" Stang, if the Bothans were intimidating, the huge, muscular, hair-covered Wookiees were scary. They were all shouting war chants in Shryiiwook.

Finally: "Dathomir!" There was a huge group here, with athletes from every clan: Bright Sun, Red Mud Potter, Scissorfists, others. There were no competitors with the Arts here, though; they had all been taken by the Sith. In fact, only a few events were being offered for Force-sensitives, as so few of them had entered.

Drola's job was finished. He sighed and flicked the sweat from his forehead.

Aradasa was beyond happy that she'd been chosen to light the Trial Torch. She was only six, and maybe a little scared of fire, but she took the glowing firestick that was handed to her and walked proudly down the short promenade. As she'd practiced so many times, she touched the stick to the ceremonial torch and held it until it burst into flame. The crowd roared.

Kaminne and Tasander stood to address the crowd once again. "Gentlebeings, this concludes the opening exercises of the first annual interplanetary Dathomir Trials. Thank you, and good fortune to all of our competitors."

They accepted the applause again, then turned and walked through the door to a covered stairwell as a signal that spectators should leave. They held hands as they walked, as a public symbol of Dathomir's newfound unity and peace.


End file.
